Slippy Sodor
'''Slippy Sodor '''is the fifth episode of the thirteenth season.' Plot Thomas has a cracked funnel and goes to the Sodor Steamworks for a replacement. The first two funnels are too small or too big; so Kevin collects the only spare funnel left, which looks very funny and makes Thomas feel very embarrassed. Thomas is then sent to the docks to collect Mr. Bubbles' special bubble liquid for his show. Along the way, engines laugh at him. He puffs away quickly, spilling bubble liquid on the nearby road. This causes Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Bubbles to crash into a muddy ditch, a haystack, and a pond. By the time Thomas arrives at Knapford, all of the liquid is gone. Thomas rushes away to collect some more. This time, he goes slowly and makes it to Knapford safely. The show is a great success and all the children realise Thomas' funny funnel looks just like Mr. Bubbles' hat. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Bubbles * Cranky (''cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * Madeleine (cameo) * Two of Bridget Hatt's Friends (cameo) * School Girl with ponytail (cameo) * The Lady in Yellow Dress and Hat (cameo) Locations * Sodor Steamworks * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * Town Square * The Coal Hopper Trivia * This episode was screened before the original broadcast of the thirteenth season in select US theatres. * This episode is similar to the fourth season episode, Special Funnel. * When Thomas glares at Henry for laughing at his funnel, watch his eyes. They slide from looking forward to looking at Henry, similar to how the model eyes moved. * According to The Little Blue Book, Thomas was going to blow a big bubble through his funnel. Goofs * In one scene, Gordon's brake coach is at the front of his train, then it is at the back. * In some shots, the inside of Mr. Bubbles' mouth is blue. * When both Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Bubbles are messy, the hay is static. In Other Languages Gallery SlippySodortitlecard.png|Title card SlippySodorNorwegianTitleCard.PNG|Norwegian title card SlippySodor1.png SlippySodor2.png SlippySodor3.png SlippySodor4.png SlippySodor6.png SlippySodor7.png SlippySodor8.png SlippySodor9.png SlippySodor10.png SlippySodor11.png SlippySodor12.png SlippySodor13.png SlippySodor14.png SlippySodor15.png SlippySodor16.png SlippySodor17.png SlippySodor18.png SlippySodor19.png SlippySodor20.png SlippySodor21.png SlippySodor22.png SlippySodor23.png SlippySodor24.png SlippySodor25.png SlippySodor26.png SlippySodor27.png SlippySodor28.png SlippySodor29.png SlippySodor30.png SlippySodor31.png SlippySodor32.png SlippySodor33.png SlippySodor34.png SlippySodor35.png SlippySodor36.png SlippySodor37.png SlippySodor38.png SlippySodor39.png SlippySodor40.png SlippySodor41.png SlippySodor42.png SlippySodor43.png SlippySodor44.png SlippySodor45.png SlippySodor46.png SlippySodor47.png SlippySodor48.png SlippySodor49.png SlippySodor50.png SlippySodor51.png SlippySodor52.png SlippySodor53.png SlippySodor54.png SlippySodor55.png SlippySodor56.png SlippySodor57.png SlippySodor58.png SlippySodor59.png SlippySodor60.png SlippySodor61.png SlippySodor62.png SlippySodor63.png SlippySodor64.png SlippySodor65.png SlippySodor66.png SlippySodor67.png SlippySodor68.png SlippySodor69.png SlippySodor70.png SlippySodor71.png SlippySodor72.png SlippySodor73.png SlippySodor74.png SlippySodor75.png SlippySodor76.png SlippySodor77.png SlippySodor78.png SlippySodor79.png SlippySodor80.png SlippySodor82.png SlippySodor83.png SlippySodor84.png SlippySodor85.png SlippySodor86.png SlippySodor87.png SlippySodor88.png SlippySodor89.png SlippySodor90.png SlippySodor91.png SlippySodor92.png SlippySodor93.png SlippySodor94.png SlippySodor96.png SlippySodor97.png SlippySodor98.png SlippySodor99.png SlippySodor101.png SlippySodor102.png SlippySodor103.png SlippySodor104.png SlippySodor105.png SlippySodor106.png SlippySodor107.png SlippySodor108.png SlippySodor109.png SlippySodor110.png SlippySodor111.png SlippySodor112.png SlippySodor113.png SlippySodor114.png SlippySodor115.png SlippySodor116.png SlippySodor117.png SlippySodor118.png SlippySodor119.png SlippySodor120.png SlippySodor121.png SlippySodor122.png SlippySodor123.png SlippySodor124.png SlippySodor125.png SlippySodor126.png SlippySodor127.png SlippySodor128.png SlippySodor129.png SlippySodor130.png SlippySodor131.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Videos